Un empujoncito
by Ashley.Rose.Granger
Summary: OneShort-James es el mejor amigo de Lily, ambos están enamorados del otro, pero ninguno se atreve a hablar por miedo a perder la amistad… ¿Alguno de los dos será capaz de revelar lo que siente? Aunque tal vez la ayuda de sus amigos les facilite las cosas


**Disclaimer****:**No quiero demandas así que aclaro que los personajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de mi amiga **J.K Rowling **si fueran míos probablemente estaría sentada bajo una palmera en Hawai

**Un Empujoncito**

Definitivamente ciegos no son solo aquellas personas a las que se les priva de su vista, hay muchos tipos de cegueras y una de ellas es la que los dos protagonistas de esta historia padecen…James Potter y Lily Evans. Y está ceguera es tal vez la peor de todas…no ser capaz de ver lo que sucede claramente ante tus ojos, pero a veces la amistad es tan fuerte que el miedo a perderla nos nubla ¿y es que como saber lo que pasa en el corazón del otro?, por eso esta historia realmente comienza con la intervención de dos chicos que dándole un empujoncito a su mejor amigo logran desencadenar una verdadera historia de amor…

Como cada viernes la sala común estaba abarrotada por jóvenes perezosos que tras el intenso día de clases se dedicaban a descansar, reír o simplemente reposar junto a sus amigos, bueno todos excepto una linda pelirroja, nuestra Lily Evans, la ojiverde de hermosa sonrisa, cuerpo torneado y tierno aún por su juventud, de piernas blancas y tersas, que en esos momentos caminaba a su sala común luego de terminar sus deberes en la biblioteca. Lily era hija de padres muggles y aún así se las arreglaba para callarle la boca a todos aquellos que dudaban de su capacidad siendo la mejor hechicera de su generación, su vida era tranquila, tenía cuatro amigos realmente maravillosos y una familia de la que ellos eran parte…

¿Novios? No, Lily nunca había tenido novio, había salido con algunos chicos pero nunca había concretado algo y la razón tenía nombre y apellido, James Potter; su mejor amigo. Lily estaba enamorada de James desde el momento en que la defendió de Malfoy la primera semana de clases en primer año, desde ese momento James se había convertido en su héroe y su mejor amigo.

El moreno había robado su corazón con cada palabra y luego de los siete años que llevaban siendo amigos, cada vez lo amaba con más intensidad, él era todo lo que ella podría querer de un chico, apuesto, amable, divertido, un poco fanático de romper las reglas, pero justamente eso lo hacia ser como era, era el chico más inteligente y amoroso que podía existir, y cada vez que sonreía, el sol salía para ella, y ¿como no amarlo? Como no amar con cada fibra de su ser ese par de hoyuelos que aparecían en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, o el brillo de sus ojos tras sus gafas cuando la miraba, la sonrisa y la postura de su cuerpo cuando planeaba una de sus travesuras, él era simplemente perfecto.

Cuantas veces había querido decirle lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo, temía perder su amistad y eso era lo más valioso para ella, el lazo que había entre ambos era hermoso y no quería destrozarlo ya que claramente el no sentía lo mismo, y lo único que quedaba era seguir jugando el papel de mejor amiga y alegrarse por él al verlo con otras chicas con las que raramente salía, por que sorpresivamente James nunca había tenido novia, ¿aventuras? de eso no cabía duda, pero novia, ninguna.

El sonido de los zapatos de la pelirroja resonaban por los -a esa hora- desiertos pasillos del castillo mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los merodeadores planeaban una de las suyas sentados en la sala común, el lindo grupo estaba formado por nada más ni nada menos que Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y finalmente un chico parecido a una patata asada llamado Peter Pettigrew.

-Me voy a dormir estoy agotado –dijo Peter con pereza- y como aun estoy en etapa de crecimiento- se encogió de hombros y diciendo un rápido buenas noches subió la escalera arrastrando los pies

-Si sigue así lo único que va a crecer será su estomago- dijo James divertido causando la risa de los tres- por casualidad ¿saben donde está Lily?- estiró el cuello intentando encontrarla sin éxito alguno

-No Prongs, no somos sus guardaespaldas, no lo sabíamos hace cinco minutos ni lo sabemos ahora- exclamó Sirius cabreado

-Debe estar haciendo deberes- agregó Remus mientras despegaba su vista del grueso libro que se encontraba en su regazo- o tal vez- dijo con un poco de malicia- esté con Christian Swift…

-Que ese desgraciado no se atreva a tocar un solo pelo de su cabeza- refunfuñó James haciendo que Sirius y Remus sonrieran

-No pensaras seguir correteándole las citas sin que ella lo sepa ¿verdad James? –Sirius le dirigió una mirada divertida

-Es mi mejor amiga, no voy a permitir que ningún gilipollas la haga sufrir- se auto convenció el pelinegro

-¿Y como sabes que son gilipollas?

James abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento el retrato se abrió dando paso a la pelirroja que venía cargada de libros.

-Hey Lily- Sirius y Remus vieron como su amigo parecía querer saltar del asiento mientras la llamaba. Cuando la pelirroja lo vio una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de ambos, los ojos de James brillaron, cuando la pelirroja se acerco dejó sus libros en la mesita que había delante de ellos y se acercó a cada uno para darles un beso en la mejilla, luego se dejó caer al lado de James que la recibió gustoso. La relación entre ambos era obvia para todo aquel que los mirase, se amaban como locos, pero ambos eran demasiado inseguros y tercos como para decírselo al otro.

-¿Donde estabas preciosa?

-En la biblioteca

-¡Te lo dije hombre!- Remus rodó los ojos

-No tienes de que preocuparte- le recordó Sirius- si alguien le hace algo a nuestra Lily sabe que se mete con los merodeadores- Lily le sopló un beso en agradecimiento

-Los quiero chicos- la pelirroja sonrió y James quedó perdido en esa sonrisa, era tan hermosa…no había chica que lograra el mismo efecto en él que ella. Cuando la veía cientos de hipogrifos revoloteaban por su estomago, esa sensación lo perseguía desde hace siete años ya, cuando la vio en el expreso de Hogwarts pensó que era la niña mas bonita poseedora de las trenzas más sedosas del mundo y cuando comenzaron a ser amigos supo que ella era la chica por la que estaba destinado a volverse loco, claro que era demasiado cobarde para admitirlo frente a ella, suficiente tenía con lidiar consigo mismo para no abalanzarse sobre la pelirroja cada vez que la veía y sencillamente no podría soportar perderla si ella no sentía lo mismo que el. Mucho mejor era poder disfrutarla en silencio, hablar con ella, ser capaz de contarle absolutamente todo, ver su sonrisa y oler su cabello cuando ella se acurrucaba cerca de él, eso era todo lo que quería.

-También nosotros te queremos Lily ¿Qué seriamos sin una sabelotodo más en el grupo? Con Remus no es suficiente- contestó Sirius con gracia

-¡Hey!- replicó Remus haciendo reír a los demás. Tras hablar de todo y nada al mismo tiempo era hora de ir a su habitación.

-Bueno chicos me voy -anunció Lily

-Hola James…-Cinthya Clearwater pasó adelante del moreno sonriéndole y le guiñó un ojo, Lily bufó molesta, James al igual que Remus y Sirius lo notó

-Hey, sabes que tu eres mi chica- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la besaba en la mejilla, Lily sonrió

-Eres un idiota- le dijo mientras se reía- eres mi amigo, solo que –desvió la mirada- es que Cinthya no me agrada-suspiró intentando apartar el monstruito de los celos- Buenas noches James

-Buenas noches Lily

-Buenas noches chicos

-Buenas noches Lily – Remus y Sirius subieron las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

-¿Qué fue eso?-rió Sirius- ¿tu eres mi chica? ¡Merlín! Prongs tiene grabado en la cara el nombre de Lily

-Y ella el de él –agregó Remus-Si James no fuera tan testarudo- se lamentó

-¿Si no fuera tan testarudo que?- James entró a la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Le dirías a Lily que estás enamorado de ella –completó la oración el castaño

-No quiero perderla Remus, no quiero que se aleje de mí

-Y no lo hará, pongo las manos al fuego por que Lily te corresponde-intervino Sirius.

-No seas necio Padfoot para Lily solo soy su amigo-respondió James poniendo fin a la conversación mientras corría los doseles de su cama

-Esto ya me hartó- Remus se acercó a Sirius y le dijo en voz baja- tú y yo vamos a abrirle los ojos a este- señaló la cama de James

-Te escucho Moony-

El día elegido para la denominada por Sirius "Operación en ayuda de estúpidos" fue la mañana siguiente, ese día iban a darle un empujoncito a su amigo.

-¿Todo listo?-Sirius miraba a todas partes escondido tras una estatua

-¿Sirius que haces ahí?- le preguntó Remus extrañado- lo único que tienes que hacer es llevar a James a la biblioteca a penas yo entre con Lily, no es una misión secreta

-¡Jo! Así le quitas la diversión a todo el asunto- dijo Sirius fastidiado- bien ahí viene Lily-señaló con el dedo el final del pasillo donde venía la pelirroja con un libro bajo el brazo

-No te olvides la capa- susurró Remus -la llevaré a la ultima mesa, esa que está junto a la ventana- cuando el moreno asintió con la cabeza, Remus alcanzó a la pelirroja

-¡Lily!

-Remus ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmada

-Nada Lily no te preocupes- la pelirroja pareció tranquilizarse- necesito ayuda con Runas, ¿podrías ayudarme a repasar?

-Claro que si, aunque tu eres excelente en Runas-Lily pareció recordar algo- Cierto, perdiste la última clase- Luna llena había sido hace solo unos días, el castaño asintió- entonces vamos- y echaron a andar hacia la biblioteca, Remus hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano tras su espalda dejándole saber a Sirius que todo marchaba bien, eso fue lo único que el moreno necesitó para ir a buscar a su amigo.

James estaba en la sala común leyendo algo sobre quidditch cuando Sirius llegó, tras buscar a James en el estadio de quidditch, el patio del colegio y los baños, decidió buscar en el primer lugar al cual debería haber ido: la sala común y efectivamente allí estaba su amigo.

-Prongs, necesito que me acompañes -James levantó la vista de su libro extrañado

-¿Adonde?

-Solo acompáñame, y necesitamos la capa de invisibilidad-señaló

-¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a hacer algo peligroso?- los ojos del moreno brillaron

-Tu trae la capa- pidió Sirius que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Pero ni siquiera me haz dicho para qué

-James- resopló con paciencia- solo confía en mi ¿si? Esto es importante, y cuando sepas que es me lo vas a agradecer solo hazme caso y trae la capa ¿si?- James se levantó aun intrigado y mirando de manera extraña a Sirius subió las escaleras para volver minutos más tarde con la capa entre las manos, salieron por el retrato y al final del pasillo se cubrieron con ella, donde momentos antes estaban Sirius y James ya no había nadie

-¿Ahora vas a decirme a donde vamos?- pidió James tras unos minutos de andar, Sirius no contestó y siguieron caminando por donde indicaba el moreno- vamos a la ¿biblioteca?- luego de unos segundos James reconoció el camino que estaban tomando- ¿para eso necesitamos la capa?

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Alguien va a oírnos- y sin decir más entraron a la biblioteca, Sirius los condujo hasta la última mesa, donde Remus y Lily estaban sentados con un montón de libros sobre la mesa, se situaron a unos pasos atrás de Remus

-¿Me trajiste aquí para ver a Lily y Remus estudiar?-susurró James extrañado

-shhhh – Sirius se llevó un dedo a la boca antes de susurrarle una respuesta- tu solo cállate y escucha- sacó la varita y con un sencillo movimiento la hoja de la que Remus leía se cambió, dejándole saber al castaño que ya estaban ahí

Tras una media hora de estudios Remus ya estaba impaciente, Sirius se demoraba más de lo esperado y ya no sabía como entretener a la pelirroja así que cuando vio la señal de Sirius suspiró de alivio

-¿Y como van las cosas con Christian Lily?- preguntó el chico interesado, Lily levantó la vista de su libro y vio a Remus cerrar el suyo. James dejo de hacerle preguntas a Sirius, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, si Christian había tocado un solo cabello de Lily se podía dar por hombre muerto

-¿Ya haz entendido todo?- preguntó, Remus asintió y la pelirroja supo que la hora de estudió había acabado- pues la verdad –suspiró- no pasa nada entre nosotros, no me gusta, es solo un buen amigo

-Vaya, pensé que entre ustedes podría haber algo- el chico rogó por que la pelirroja no se fuera y siguiera hablándole, necesitaba obtener respuestas

- La verdad no – Lily desvió la mirada

- ¿Por qué no? Parece un buen chico

- No lo se- la chica miró sus dedos nerviosa

- ¿Pasa algo Lily?

- Nada, ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?

- No lo se, creo que te haz puesto incomoda- Lily lo miró a los ojos, la ternura que vio en Remus le dio la confianza necesaria para sincerarse, si James nunca iba a saberlo necesitaba decírselo a alguien y quien mejor que Remus que siempre había sido un hermano para ella- puedes confiar en mi Lily

- Lo se Remus

- Entonces cuéntame- James estaba más que interesado en el giro que estaba dando la conversación

- Estoy enamorada Remus, estoy enamorada del mismo chico desde que descubrí mi gusto por ellos – rió la pelirroja, Remus la escuchaba atento- es por eso que nunca e tenido nada con nadie, siento casi como si estuviera engañándolo y es curioso, ya que algo entre los dos sería imposible, él no me ve de esa manera para James sólo soy su amiga, lo conozco mejor que a nadie y….

- ¿James?- la cortó Remus y sonrió cuando vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Lily

-Si, Remus… James- suspiró- lo amo – Los ojos de James brillaron y sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su pecho, cuando comenzó a procesar las palabras de Lily no cabía en si de felicidad, por fin entendió por que Sirius lo había llevado ahí y lo miró agradecido, el moreno le devolvía la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y su mirada le decía un claro y burlesco: ¡Te lo dije!

-¿Y por que no se lo dices Lily?

-Por que no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se aleje de mi- la pelirroja por fin estaba sacando de su corazón todo lo que sentía, se puso de pie y dándole la espalda a Remus se preparó para seguir hablando, ahora que había empezado no iba a detenerse, el castaño aprovechó ese momento para darle una mirada indescifrable a James, la chica había dicho lo mismo que el- no podría vivir sin él, no se en que momento James se volvió tan importante para mi, bueno creo que desde el primer día que lo vi y no podría dejar de ver sus ojos, de ver su sonrisa, de escuchar su voz, oler su perfume , sentir sus brazos rodeándome cuando me abraza, poder recostar mi cabeza en su pecho- James se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que Lily- simplemente no podría estar sin él. Suena estúpido lo sé, pero es lo que siento. Confío en ti Remus y se que esto va a quedar entre los dos- Lily se volteó, en su rostro había una enorme expresión de satisfacción, como si hubiera dejado atrás un gran peso, se acercó a Remus y lo besó en la mejilla- nos vemos lobito- y diciéndole adiós con la mano salió de la biblioteca dejando a los tres merodeadores solos. James y Sirius salieron de la capa asegurándose antes de que nadie estuviera mirándolos.

-Ustedes son los idiotas más brillantes del mundo…Lily me quiere

-No quiero decirlo...bueno en realidad si quiero decirlo así que ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡JA!-Sirius hacia una danza de la victoria

-Eres tan maduro- Remus rodó los ojos- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a decírselo verdad?

- Claro que lo haré- los ojos de James brillaron con emoción- ¡Merlín Lily me quiere!

Había pasado una semana desde que James se había enterado de los sentimientos de Lily y llevaba exactamente la misma semana pensando el momento perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos y no lo hallaba, no sabia como ni cuando expresar todo lo que sentía, quería que fuera perfecto.

Remus intentaba darle ideas y Sirius se limitaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda que desgraciadamente en nada ayudaban…

Estaba pensando, cuando la pelirroja pasó entre los estudiantes en la sala común y se dirigió al tablón de anuncios, salida a Hogsmeade en dos días, ¡Hogsmeade! Una lucecita hizo conexión en su cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a la pelirroja.

-¿Vienes a dar un paseo conmigo?-le susurró al oído, Lily se volteó y asintió con la cabeza, entonces, James hizo algo que nunca había hecho, tomó a la pelirroja de la mano y enlazo sus dedos con los de ella, la chica lo miró sorprendida y un poco avergonzada pero no se soltó del agarre. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos en silencio, era la primera vez que salían a caminar solos, de la mano y nerviosos, no sabían que decir, James estaba demasiado emocionado y concentrado como para decir palabra alguna y Lily intentaba controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Llegaron a los terrenos y James se sentó bajo un árbol, la pelirroja lo imitó y en un minuto ambos estaban apoyados contra el tronco con la vista perdida en el lago.

-¿Pasa algo James?

-Nada, solo pienso…

-¿En que?

-En ti – Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho- en que te conozco mejor que a mí mismo-ambos esbozaron una sonrisa- tus ojos brillan cuando aprendes algo nuevo y al sol se ven aun más verdes de lo que son, tu libro muggle favorito es orgullo y prejuicio, amas la música y la poesía clásica, eres romántica y hermosa, te vez aun más exquisita vestida de azul y tu pelo es tan suave que podría perder mis dedos en él…Lily ven a Hogsmeade conmigo…-finalizó el chico.

-Claro que si James siempre vamos juntos…no veo por que esta vez debería ser diferente-contestó confundida, no entendía el por qué James le decía todo eso, claro que la conocía pero nunca pensó que de tal manera…

-Pero esta vez quiero que vayamos solos… tú y yo…en una cita

-James…-la pelirroja estaba avergonzada, no sabía a que venía todo eso, era una broma de muy mal gusto, tal vez James ya sabía de sus sentimientos y estaba burlándose de ella- no entiendo por que me dices eso y si es una broma te juro que es de muy mal gusto- se puso de pie y paso de la perplejidad al enojo, miró a James con los ojos aguados- no se que te haya dicho Remus, pero esto no es necesario, se que algo entre los dos sería imposible, no quiero que nuestra amistad se…

- Lily- la interrumpió el moreno poniéndose de pie también, tomó el rostro de Lily entre sus manos- no estoy burlándome de ti preciosa- James se sintió impotente al ver lágrimas resbalar de los ojos de la muchacha, las cosas no estaban saliendo como el las había planeado, puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo- "He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente"- Y sin decir nada más juntó sus labios con los de la chica en una suave caricia, un simple e inocente roce de labios. Lily por su parte no podía creer lo que pasaba. James, SU James la amaba también, era tan irreal…tan irreal y tan perfecto que dolía.

-Esa frase le pertenece al señor Darcy- fue lo único que atinó a decir luego de separarse del chico, era una de las frases que más adoraba del libro y escucharla de los labios de James solo para ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Y describe a la perfección mis sentimientos, siento no habértelo dicho antes Lils pero moría de miedo de perderte

-Te entiendo…-bajó la mirada abochornada- y yo también te amo apasionadamente James- rió la pelirroja, por toda respuesta James le dio un breve beso en los labios-aunque parecías bastante seguro de que te correspondía o no me habrías besado… ¿Y si no hubiera sido así? ¿Habrías soportado una cachetada por tal atrevimiento?-bromeó la chica

-Bueno nunca me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo siquiera si no hubiera estado seguro…

-¿Y por que estabas tan seguro?

-Te oí el otro día, en la biblioteca, a mi también me encanta cuando te recuestas contra mi pecho- le dijo en broma

- ¡James Potter! Escuchar conversaciones privadas es de muy mal gusto- lo regañó la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Si no fuera por eso nunca te habría confesado mis sentimientos-le explicó haciendo un puchero, la pelirroja sonrió y se puso de puntillas para pasarle los brazos por el cuello-No me haz contestado, ¿Lily irías en una cita a Hogsmeade conmigo?-le preguntó y la abrazó por la cintura

-Claro que si quiero ir contigo en una cita James

-Perfecto…-y juntaron sus labios nuevamente, el resultado de ese contacto era simple, un beso, la manera más sencilla e intensa de decir cuanto amas a alguien…y por supuesto de ponerle fin a una larga ceguera…

La escena que se desarrolló ese día bajo la copa de aquel árbol fue solo el inicio…el principio de un sentimiento que acompañaría a nuestros dos protagonistas incluso más allá de la muerte…un sentimiento que seguiría vivo a través de un niño…un muchacho destinado a traer esperanza a toda una comunidad…pero nada de esto habría sido posible sin un simple empujoncito…

**Fin~***

Ya lo sé, bastante cursi... lo escribí hace un tiempo no recuerdo por que salió así de tierno pero se que fue por mi estado de ánimo, espero que les guste y si son piadosos me dejen un review para saber que les pareció *-* Ya sean flores o tomatazos en la cara...

Besos

_**~Ari~**_


End file.
